


Got Me Good

by tailsbeth



Series: Reader-Insert (Riverdale) [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsbeth/pseuds/tailsbeth
Summary: You and Archie are best friends, who happen to flirt with each other. Everyone thinks it’s obvious you’re smitten with each other but neither of you have the courage to say anything. One night at a party, a little liquid courage helps ease the tension.





	Got Me Good

As was tradition on a Saturday night in Riverdale, we were getting ready to head to a party at Thornhill. We arranged to get ready at Betty’s. Her parents were away for the weekend plus she was the most trustworthy, nobody’s parents would bat an eyelid at the innocent sleepover we proposed. I rang the doorbell and was greeted by Veronica.

‘Oh thank god, you’re here. I’m having a major outfit crisis!’ I hid a laugh as we walked upstairs, Veronica had the biggest wardrobe out of us all and yet she was the one with the crisis.  
‘Yay, you’re here!’ Betty jumped up and hugged me, with one side of her hair curled and the other straight. We were definitely getting into party mode.  
‘So what’s this outfit emergency?’ I dared to ask. Veronica stood with a dress in either hand. Each looked exquisitely made, clearly designer.  
‘You’re Veronica Lodge, you could wear a garbage bag and still look hot. So does it really matter?’ As her best friend I could see right through her facade.  
‘Exactly what I said, Ronnie just choose one so we can get ready. I need help with my make up ASAP.’ Betty joined in. Veronica glanced at either dress, a slight smile appearing on her lips.  
‘Okay, okay, black one it is. Oh and thanks for the pep talks ladies.’ She gave a sly wink before heading to the bathroom with her dress.  
‘So y/n, do you think tonight’s the night you confess all to Archie?’ Betty asked, now curling the other side of her hair. I knew this would be brought up sooner or later. Apparently my love life or lack of it was everyone’s business.  
‘Yup, I’ve even got a string quartet and a load of white doves for the occasion.’ I replied, every word dripping in sarcasm.  
‘No need for the sarcasm. We just all know it’s inevitable you’ll get together. Might as well be sooner rather than later.’ Betty replied in her ever optimistic tone. Veronica walked in, looking an absolute vision as usual.  
‘Looking good Lodge. Time for me to get my glad rags on.’ I grabbed the y/f/c sparkly dress out my bag and headed for the bathroom. 

Archie and Jughead were waiting for us out front at Mr Andrews’s truck. Thanks to Jughead’s loathing of parties, he was going to be our chauffeur for the evening and he had to say goodbye to Betty of course. B and V walked out ahead of me, I wanted to check my lipstick one last time. No smudges, I was satisfied. I put my lipstick in my clutch and headed for the door. Waiting in the doorway was Archie, his brown eyes lit up as they looked at mine. 

'Sorry for holding us up Andrews, had to make sure I looked flawless.’ I joked. He stood still, his mouth gapping open a little. I felt my cheeks flush. A honk from the truck interrupted our moment.  
'Definitely worth the wait y/n, but we really need to get going.’ Archie smiled, his hand grazed my waist as we headed to the truck. Archie got in the front, I joined the girls in the back and we set off. I could feel both B and V’s eyes on me. Veronica elbowed me lightly in the side.  
'Spill.’ she whispered.  
'Later.’ I gave a cheeky wink. The girls giggled at me.  
'Tonight’s going to fun.’ Betty declared. 

The Thornhill house was well and truly alive tonight. Kevin and I hit the dance floor, pulling all the embarrassing shapes we could think of. Kev was a spectacular dance partner. I laughed as he shimmied into me, the alcohol had definitely hit him. B and V soon joined us, bringing us more red cups. After a week of particularly difficult school tests, I really nedded to let off some steam. 

‘Look who can’t take his eyes off you. I’ll give you a hint, they have red hair and it ain’t Cheryl.’ Kevin nudged you in Archie’s direction. You connected with his eyes for a mere second before he looked away, clearly pretending to be invested in some conversation. I’m not sure if it was the alcohol or the chemistry between us, but I knew it was time.  
‘I’m think I’m gonna do it, I think I’m gonna tell him.’ I announced. Betty, Veronica and Kevin all squealed.  
‘Oh my god y/n, this is so exciting!’ Betty explaimed. I knocked back my drink. I think I needed a little more liquid courage before I poured my heart out.  
‘I’m gonna do it but I need another drink. Gotta calm the nerves.’

The vodka splashed a little on my hand as I poured it into my plastic cup. The huge kitchen was surprisingly empty, I was the only one in there. I span round and bent down to the freezer. The chill caught me as the door swung open. The ice cube tray lay right at the front as if waiting for me. I squeezed a couple into my cup and bent to place the tray back in the freezer when a low voice behind me said: 

‘Keep it out, I’m gonna grab a drink’. I turned around to see Archie. He smiled at me, goofily. The drink had settled into his blood stream and I could say the same for myself. I passed him the ice cube tray. His hand touched mine, it was almost like slow motion.  
‘What you drinking then Andrews?’ I asked.  
‘Vodka tonight. I’m looking to get trashed.’ We both chuckled, not quite sure of the level of sound we were making. I was pouring cranberry juice into my cup. He walked over to the same corner, laid down the tray next to my drink.  
‘We need to talk.’ he gazed right at me, I thought that was my line. Despite all our flirtations we’d never been this close before.  
‘God, how drunk are you?’ I tried to laugh it off. I jumped up on the counter for a little breathing space. This proximity was comfortable but intimidating at the same time.  
‘Y/n, I know I’m a little drunk but please take me seriously. ’ His eyes were gentle, he didn’t mean any harm.  
‘Okay, I’m listening.’ His hands, one after the other curled round my hips. They were warm and inviting. I placed my hands upon his shoulders and around his neck, twirling my fingers around his red hair, returning the gesture. He smiled a little and looked away. Eye contact was like showing our cards, the thought of it was risky but could possibly be worth the gamble. 

‘We haven’t done this before. ’ I whispered into his ear, our faces touching for a second. He finally looked right into my eyes. I felt naked, he could see down deep.  
‘I think I’ve known for a while, but been too afraid to admit it.’ He bit his lip but his gaze didn’t stop. There were so many words, phrases in my mind I wanted to say but my mouth was frozen. My fingers stopped twirling through his hair.  
‘I’m sorry, this was stupid. ’ His hands loosened their grip a little.  
‘No, no, not at all. Archie, do you think I’d be letting you all up in here if it was?’ I spluttered out.  
‘Okay. So you’re cool with this?’ His hands travelled up my back and his lips came to mine in an instant. There was something electric about touching them for the first time. In that moment, I was lost in a blur, I didn’t know what was where and I couldn’t have cared less. It was a clichéd rush. I ruffled through his fiery hair, felt under his shirt, and stroked his abs. His hands gathered the glittery fabric of my dress and underneath it, lightly teasing my thighs. Our mouths unlocked, he placed his lips on my jaw, my neck and my chest. My hands unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled me from the counter and stopped suddenly.  
‘Are you sure about this?’  
‘I like you Archie, this is more than alright.’

He leaned in, his forehead touched mine.  
‘Good thing cause I like you too.’ My pulse raced, someone could have walked in at any moment and I would have ignored them. My attention was allocated on one thing right now, Archie Andrews. I closed my eyes and kissed him. I opened my eyes again and held his face. A rumble was coming from the direction of the living room.  
‘We’ll continue this later’ and I left his air for my drink. As I reached the door handle, I turned around, he stood smiling proudly. He’d got me, he’d got me good.


End file.
